


King and Queen

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avatar, Crossover, F/M, Meh, naruto - Freeform, sand bending, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the greatest earthbender in the world and don't you two dunderheads forget about it!"</p>
<p>
  <i>- Toph Beifong</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea why I made this tbh

Toph nods a little, a bit miffed but with a hint of begrudging respect in her face. "Not bad, shortie."

The young man in question looked impassively at her and said, in a tone even more impassive than his own face, "please refrain from calling me as such."

He'd left out the part that he was probably a feet taller than her. He didn't do insults anymore, not really, since his rise to position. It was a waste of breath that he could have used to attack instead.

Toph dismissed him and stepped forward. She didn't like sand. She doubted she ever would, after all that trouble on their way to Ba Sing Se. But it was still part of the earth. And while her vision was always blurry around these parts, she appreciated the softer feel of it around her toes and feet. Unlike mud, it didn't feel as sticky or annoying. She loved the earth. The sand wasn't at fault. It was just one of the things she had to endure when you loved someone or something. People aren't perfect. Nothing was perfect. But you learn to love all of them anyway.

And besides, if this was the way to ensure she was the greatest earthbender in the world, no one can stop her.

She tilted her head left and right, loosening the cricks in her neck (and also to hear the satisfying little crack sounds) and grinned in challenge to the boy.

"Try to top _this!_ "

She curled her hands into fists and brought her right foot up, stomping forward with a force that shook their surroundings. Her hands opened and closed in front of her and she waved her arms away to clear the dust that had sprang up from her bending.

She turned smugly at him, arms crossed.

True, he'd never done anything like it. More because of he never really tried. He wasn't trained to use sand as a means of recreation. Just...

"It looks good," he told her, for lack of anything to say.

He didn't bother trying. He didn't really want to compete anyway. But when this girl, no, young lady, found out he was the 'King' of the Village, no matter how anybody corrected her or tried to stop her, she bugged him until she had forced him to this _'who can piss higher'_ contest.

He had to admit, the craftsmanship was amazing, considering that she was blind. She was able to make a replica of his whole Village around her height, just enough for her to walk around on in a matter of seconds. It was definitely impressive enough. He hadn't seen anyone as good as her. He wasn't one to boast about things he hadn't tried yet, even one that he could be a natural at, as sand was his element, so he conceded. And besides, his former student/secretary was getting edgy, he had a lot more to do as Kazekage, after all.

He turned away to leave but the gi-lady grabbed his sleeve.

"Excuse me?" She repeated, clearly irritated. "Good?"

He blinked. It had been a high compliment. Didn't girls like compliment? Naruto said... but then again, Naruto was considered an idiot by most people...

When he did not reply, Toph grabbed him roughly. towards her face. "I am the greatest earthbender in the world! In _**ALL**_ the worlds!"

Gaara looked back into emotionless eyes of a foamy sea-green color that he's only seen once. During a mission on his early genin years. He was a different person back then. But a person nonetheless and could still appreciate beauty. He acknowledged the _art_ she has created. What more did she require of him?

She rambled on, "admit your defeat, Sand _'King'_! Admit your defeat on your hands and knees! _Toph Beifong rules!_ "

When he did not answer, she pushed him aside to the ground in a fit of childish anger, earning gasps and outrage (and for her friends, fear) from their audience.

"Anybody want a piece of this?!"

Nobody said anything, even if she could feel from their heartbeats, though quite mellowed down through the flimsy sand, that they wanted to speak up. Most of their audiences were ninjas, so they felt the need to react. However, the loudmouth ninja from Konoha said they were with him. And given the alliance... no one really knew what to _do_.

And they were still quite amazed with how she commanded metal and earth with no jutsu, just her body moving in grace with the rocks she flung and the sand she whipped out. The Kazekage was fearful too. But they've never seen anyone as outlandish as these... _'benders'_. There was beauty in their movement, however, some forms recognizable but more a dance than a martial arts. It was quite enthraliing.

"You call me King," the voice behind her said. She hated the sand when it makes her blind. But she wasn't that caught off guard, she could feel his energy coursing through the earth and sand. It must be taxing, she thought, but still a little cool, too, to be part of the earth in more ways than one.

Commanding the earth to do her bidding, an element so stubborn and hard and almost as unforgiving as fire, was cool as hell. But being part of it, being completely as one with it, was just beyond incredible.

"Then you must be the Queen," he said as he brushed himself clean.

She felt his secretary, Matsuri, sqeak and heart pound. He was walking away but the effect of his words stayed long with Toph. Long enough to last through the night as she and her friends, as well as their newfound companions, Leaf shinobi, walked away from the Hidden Village of the Sand.


End file.
